


(ART) As Long As We Have Blood and Guts

by Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Transformation, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Medieval AU) Steve lives a quiet life apprenticing for an aging artist in the little country estate, where he was sent upon the death of his mother. But with trouble brewing in the realm, and the royal city taken over by a dark and powerful force, Steve sets out on an adventure to save the kingdom, rescue a captive prince, and be reunited with his one, true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) As Long As We Have Blood and Guts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As long as we have blood and guts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201843) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



These pictures are for the Marvel Universe Big Bang for Wintergaydar's fic. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Wintergaydar's story that inspired these pics. (Link will be up soon)
> 
> Also go follow me on tumblr! http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! (I worked really hard on theses!!)


End file.
